Pain will be Your Enemy
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: After the incident, Elsa makes a wish that will turn her life upside down.


_**Pain Will Be Your Enemy**_

It was just hours after the incident, "Elsa, come with me," came her mother's tender voice. Elsa's ears perked up as she ran to her mother; she didn't want to look directly into her mother's eyes, but, of course, her mother lifted her chin up and smiled warmly at her eldest daughter. Somehow, her mother's sweet and tender smile relaxed Elsa, but Elsa's smile disappeared just as quickly as it came. Idunn frowned as Elsa looked down at her gloved hands; she blinked her tears away. "I didn't mean to hurt Anna," Elsa said, her voice trembling and barely above a whisper. "It was an accident! We were playing and got caught up in the moment; as Anna jumped the next snow mount I made for her, I slipped and fell. She was in mid-air when I tried to stop her, but I…I…" Idunn put a finger on her daughter's lips. Elsa buried her head in her mother's chest, crying. "I wish I could control my powers," Elsa mumbled to herself. "Or never been born with them…" her mother, thankfully, didn't hear her. Later that night, after making the wish of never being born with her powers, Elsa awakes in a beautiful ice palace in the South Mountain…in the evil sister's palace. The Snow Queen, Helga, watched in fear from the window of her palace in the North Mountain. Elsa looks around in awe. Suddenly, a beautiful, young woman appears from the top of the ice staircase. She had platinum blonde hair and an ice dress with a beautiful cape that reached the floor. She looked like the older version of Elsa. Elsa gasped in awe. "Hello, young one," said the woman. "My name is Ingrid, the Ice Queen. I heard your wish and I'll help you." Elsa smiled excitedly. She places her hand firmly on top of each other on the railing of her ice staircase. Her eyes were stone cold which made Elsa re-think about her decision. "YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE!" Lily's stern voice echoed throughout the palace. Elsa screamed in fear and backed away. Lily smirked. "Of course I won't, my dear. I have a different idea." Elsa gulped in fear, pressing her back against the ice wall. Something told Elsa that this Ice Queen didn't hear her whole wish. As the morning sun rose from its hiding spot, it revealed a secret that the night had kept hidden: Elsa was missing! Anna was the first to notice as she ran to wake Elsa up, only to have the door to swing open. When Anna tumbled inside, it was beyond freezing, but she noticed that Elsa was no longer in bed; she looked out the window, thinking that she sister was perhaps taking a stroll in the snow, but when she looked outside, she was mistaken. Fear immediately took over her body. "MAMA! PAPA!" Her parents immediately rushed in. "ELSA'S GONE MISSING!" Elsa backed away from Ingrid. "I heard your wish. To be able to control your ice powers is that correct?" Elsa thought for a moment. _I did wish to be able to control my powers, didn't I?_ The sound of fingers tapping on solid, hollow ice interrupted Elsa's thoughts. "Well?" Ingrid persisted. Elsa looked down at the castle floor and nodded. Ingrid smirked. "I can help you with that." She flicks her wrist and a necklace appears wound around her wrist. "Wear this." Elsa nods and puts it on. "This will help you control your powers." In reality, this necklace will do the opposite thing that Elsa wants, but if Ingrid's right…what harm is there for Elsa to not trust her? Suddenly, Elsa's knees buckled and she fell in a heap. The world around her went…black. "Missing?" her mother asked. Anna nodded and pointed to the empty bed. The Queen's eyes went wide with fear as she looked at Agnarr for help. Suddenly, Gerda bursts through the door.

"HER HIGHNESS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Gerda cried. Anna looks at the bed again.

"I overheard Elsa say something about her powers," Anna whispered under her breath. Her parents and Gerda look at her. "She said she wished that she was never born with her powers." She looks up at her parents. "She's afraid of her powers…because of what she did to me…"

"How did you know about that?" Agnarr asked. Anna raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean, Papa?" Anna asked. She looked at her parents in confusion.

"You were never supposed to know about Elsa's powers," Idunn said, fear in her voice. When Elsa awoke, her body ached. "What happened?" she looks around with drowsy eyes.

Ingrid smirked evilly. "Good, you're awake." She smiles and let Elsa search around for her.

Elsa's eyes scanned the room for the sound of the voice. Ingrid walks up to her. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She looks up and sees that she was chained up like an animal.

"You said you wanted to control your powers?" Ingrid lied. Elsa's eyes furrowed in anger.

"YOU DID THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE!" YOU –" she was cut short by her loud scream of pain as the chains tightened around her arm, bending it in a curve. "AAGGHH!" Elsa screamed.

Ingrid cackled. "That's what I thought." Tears stream down Elsa's face as the bottom part of her braid turned brown. The Ice Queen stood behind her, the silhouette of her eyes, glowing in the dark. "YOU. BELONG. TO. ME. NOW!" Elsa let out another blood-curdling scream of pain. Anna looked up at her parents. "What do you mean…?" her father sighed and went to her.

"The trolls erased your memories of Elsa's powers," Agnarr said. Anna's eyes went wide.

"Clearly, it didn't work!" Anna raised her voiced and shoved her father away from her. Idunn held Agnarr close. Anna's face began to turn red in anger. "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!"

"An–" her mother said. Anna looked at her and kicked a rock away from her. "Please, sweetie."

"NO!" Anna screamed. "I knew something was wrong immediately when Elsa slammed the door in my face! And all this was a cover up just because Elsa hurt me?! What is this all for?!"

"We're just trying to protect you," her parents said. Anna turned to them, her eyes cold as ice.

Helga, the Snow Queen, gritted her teeth in anger from what she saw her sister just do to Elsa. "I need to stop this." She muttered to herself. She flung her cape in front of herself, disappearing from her snow palace and landing in the long, lost hallways of Arendelle. "Wow…this place hasn't changed much." Suddenly, she gets knocked off her feet by Anna who falls as well.

"Oops, sorry ma'am!" Anna quickly got on her feet and helped Helga up. She curtsied. "I'm Anna, Princess Anna of Arendelle." Then, she looked up at Helga. "YOU'RE MY MOTHER'S LONG, LOST SISTER, HELGA, THE SNOW QUEEN!" Helga smiles warmly and nods.

Helga looks around. "Now, where's my dear sister, Idunn? It's been long." Anna smiles.

"I'll show you," she said. She took her by the hand to the study. "Do you know where Elsa is?"

Helga bent down and hugs Anna tightly. "I see everything from my snow palace."

"Snow palace?" She asked. Helga nods. "And you know where Elsa is?"

"That's why I came here."

"So, what exactly are you gonna do?"

"I'll tell you," Helga said. "But first, show me where your parents are, please." "Please, you've done enough to me…" Elsa said. She nods in pain. "I've been through enough."

"I have?" Helga said mockery in her voice. Elsa gulped and nodded. "I don't believe you." Elsa's chains tighten around her, but she didn't scream. Her energy was drained out to scream. Anna pulled her aunt into the room. "Mama, Papa!" She called. "Are you guys in here? We – " Her parents turn to see her. Idunn froze in place. "H-Helga?" She stammered. "Is that you?" Helga smiles. Idunn laughed in relief and jumps into her sister's arms. "HELGA!" Helga twirls her little sister around the same way as when they were kids. Anna smiles sadly and went to the library and leaned against the wall. A single tear slips down her cheek. She let more tears fall. Suddenly, Anna appeared, by magic, in Ingrid's ice palace. She froze in fear and looks at Elsa "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Ingrid turns to her. Anna began to breathe heavily in fear.

"Oh, I won't kill her, sweetie. Just suffocate her." Elsa's body boiled up in anger and she broke the chains just when Ingrid was about to grab Anna's throat. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!" Anna gulped in fear as she looks at Ingrid's strangling gesture. Ingrid turned to her. "Good, your fear is gone." She snapped her fingers and the two sisters grew up in minutes. They were young adults now. Ages of 18 and 21. Anna was 18, and Elsa was 21. "Where did she go?" Idunn pulled the pillows off the bed. She looked at Helga. "She was here!"

Helga rubbed her chin, deep in thought. "Ingrid…"

"What?" Idunn looked up. "Ingrid has more powers?"

"She learned how to make time fly and teleport – herself and others – and make people older or younger at will," Helga explained, sitting down. She then explains the spell to her sister and husband.

"Ingrid has gone too far!" Agnarr slammed his hand on the table. "She must be stopped!"

"That's why I came here," Helga said. "To help you." The two look at her and nod. The two sisters looked at each other in confusion. They looked up at Ingrid. "YOU DID THIS!"

Ingrid smiled, a nasty grin appeared on her face. Suddenly, Anna was behind bars with Elsa by her side, no longer in chains. Anna held Elsa in fear. Elsa looked at Anna and held her close.

"Awe, are you scared?" Ingrid laughed. Anna growled in anger and pounced on the prison bars.

"Let us go!" Elsa said. "We know that you're our long, lost aunt, but what I didn't know was that you're nothing, but cruel. I learned my lesson!" Ingrid rubbed her chin in satisfaction.

"I believe you." Suddenly, Anna collapses to the ground. Ice begins to spread from her chest. "What's the plan?" Idunn asked. Agnarr brought out books and pulls out maps from each one.

"We attack and raid the ice castle for –" Helga was soon interrupted by a loud bang at the door. Agnarr held his wife close to him while keeping a watch on the door. Out of the two heavy doors appears Ingrid, her cape flying in the wind of the door opening. "Ingrid, you fiend! Wh–"

"Oh, hello, my dear sisters." She turned her attention to Idunn who clung closer to Agnarr. "Oh, I see that you married and have two lovely girls. They've grown up quite quickly if I do say so myself." She looked down at her fingernails and blows on them, waiting for an answer.

"Where are our daughters, Ingrid?" Idunn asks, her blood boiling in anger. "Tell me…NOW!"

"In my ice palace, of course." She then gave a mischievous grin. "With a few small surprises." Anna curled up in a ball. "W-What's going on, Elsa?" she shivered hard. Elsa shook her head.

"She did so–" she was cut short as another strand of her hair turned brown. "I can't take it…"

"W-What did you ask for?" Anna asked as a strand of her hair turned white. She shivers again.

She sighed and looked down. "I wished that I could either control my powers or never had them in beginning, because of what I did to you – when I struck you…I'm a monster to others."

"You're not a monster. You did it by accident and I was too caught up in the fun." Anna said.

"But we were isolated for so long…" she sighed and looked down at her hands. Anna smiles warmly and grabbed her sister's hand – even though she was freezing – Elsa looks at her sister.

"I love you no matter, Elsa," Anna said. "No matter whatever will happen to us, we will be together, and I promise that we will get out of this…together." Elsa smiles and hugs her tightly. Anna smiles and leans on her sister's shoulder. "Mama, Papa, and Aunt Helga will save us…" "SURPRISES?!" Idunn roared. Agnarr held her back. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!"

Helga smirks. "Why should I tell you?" Idunn escaped her husband's grip and attacks Ingrid. With a flick of her wrist, Ingrid sends Idunn flying in the air and hitting the wall hard. Idunn groaned in pain and got up. Ingrid's speed was too quick for Idunn to react; Ingrid grabs her "sister" by the throat. "Well, is it me, or have you gotten lighter, dear 'sister'?" Ingrid asked.

"RELEASE HER!" Agnarr pulled his sword out. Ingrid laughed cruelly. "NOW, INGRID!"

Helga shot an avalanche of snow at her sister; Ingrid blocks it with ease by creating a shield of ice that surrounded her and Idunn, making it solid enough that no one can be able to hear them. Ingrid releases Idunn who falls to the ground and backs away from her. She pressed her back hard against the ice. "W-Why are you doing this, I–Ingrid?" Idunn asked, shivering terribly.

"Because I want what you have!" Idunn looked at Ingrid in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"And what's that?" Idunn asked, eyeing her sister. Ingrid smirks and Idunn backs away in fear.

"Oh, you'll see," Ingrid said. She snaps her fingers and, in a cloud of smoke, Anna and Elsa –the _real_ Anna and Elsa – appear with white and brown hair. "ANNA! ELSA! LEAVE THEM!"

The two sisters look at their mother in fear. Soon, the cold took over the three girls and they drifted into a dreamlike state. A young child servant went to them. "Your Majesty! Princesses!"

The trio woke up in a haze. "Ugh….Julie?" She nods.

"You three were having nightmares," Julie explained.

"HELGA! INGRID! WHERE ARE THEY?!" Idunn grabs the girl by the shoulders.

"Ingrid's behind bars with Agnarr and Helga," Julie said, shaking in fear. "Don't hurt me!"

Idunn looks at her and backs away, putting her hands to her sides. "Take us." Julie took a deep, shaky breath and nodded, leading them to the dungeons to see Agnarr with Ingrid and Helga.

"Sleep well, sister?" Ingrid smiled cruelly, scaring the two girls who hid behind Helga.

"That nightmare –" Idunn clenched her hands in fists.

"It wasn't a nightmare to us," the girls said in fear. They still sounded child-like to Idunn.

"WAS BECAUSE OF YOU?!" Idunn roared in anger. "IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!" In an instant, Ingrid disappeared and was never to be found again. Helga and Idunn look and hug each other in relief. Anna and Elsa go to them. "So, now what do we do?" Anna asked. Suddenly, Anna and Elsa's hairs turn back to their original colors. Elsa looks at her hands, used her powers, and created a giant ice slide that made Anna jump for joy. "C'MON, LET'S GO!"

_**The End**_

_**Kristina**____**Haddad**_

_**5/1/19**_

_**Idunn, Helga, and Helga**_


End file.
